The Truth Hurts
by Ray2004
Summary: Shinichi's back, but is he falling for another girl? Will his future be with this girl or Ran?
1. The Cure

The Cure to All  
  
With a sour face, Conan-kun faced his uncle, Kogoro. "You! You... you brat! You nearly broke my watch!" he spat.  
  
Conan-kun only yelled back, "I didn't!"  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
It was Ran, Shinichi's... or Conan-kun's, best friend.  
  
"He broke my watch!" Kogoro bellowed and stormed off to his room.  
  
"Ran-neechan! Trust me! I didn't! I just saw his broken watch--" Conan-kun was stopped mid-sentence.  
  
Ran was tapping her foot impatiently, she pointed her finger at the washroom.  
  
Conan-kun felt his face and looked at his hand, it was covered with Kogoro-spit and beer.  
  
"Yuck!" he cried and ran towards the washroom.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Conan took off his glasses and splashed his face with water, he looked into the mirror.  
  
If i could tell Ran what was happening, he thought as he rinsed of the soap.  
  
He peered at his reflection, he was looking an awful lot like Shinichi now, if Ran found out...  
  
"Conan?" and the door swung open.  
  
Conan gasped and fumbled for his glasses, they fell to the ground with a tingle.  
  
"Conan--" Ran was cut off once she saw Conan's face.  
  
"Shinichi..." she whispered.  
  
Conan grabbed his soapy glasses and shoved them on his head, "What? Shinichi? Where?" he asked with a tone of innocence.  
  
"Here, Conan, let me see something..." she stepped catiously towards him and tried to remove his glasses.  
  
"NO!" Conan screamed and ran out of the bathroom with his hands tightly clasped over his glasses.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Conan ran all the way to Agasa's house, panting and gasping for air.  
  
"Shinichi?" Agasa asked once he opened the door.  
  
Conan just gave a deep sigh and said, "Ran almost found out."  
  
"Kudo," came an icy cold voice.  
  
"Ai? Hi, what's up?" Shinichi greeted.  
  
"Don't give me that!" Ai hissed, "Come down to the lab once your ready."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Conan stepped carefully down the stairs and peeked into the room that Ai was always in.  
  
He gasped, it was far from what he thought it was. It was just a room with a computer!  
  
"Is that it?" he sqeaked.  
  
"Yes, it is," Ai had snuck up on him and scared the wits out of him.  
  
"Kudo, do you know why i asked you to come down here?" she questioned him.  
  
"Um... cuz you have a new program?" Conan said stupidly.  
  
Ai's eyes narrowed and she slowly reached into her pocket, and pulled something out.  
  
"No..." she showed it to him, "It's that i found a cure." in her hand was a jet black pill.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did ya like it? It's my first fic so don't blame me. R/R please! 


	2. Shinichi's Back

Chapter 2:  
  
"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Conan whispered as he fingered the black pill.  
  
"If i wasn't, would i be giving it to you?" Ai snarled.  
  
Ai took out another one from her other pocket and said, "The Black Organisation knows that we have taken APTX 4869, their searching for kids, not out real forms."  
  
Conan looked at the pill, the surface was smooth and shiny, but also terrifying.  
  
"What does this do anyways?" Conan asked.  
  
Ai grinned evily, "I don't know."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT??" Conan screamed, "How can you don't know what you created?????"  
  
Ai had her fingers in her ears, "Hey, Kudo, you sure can scream."  
  
"Sorry," Conan apologized, "But how can i eat this darn thing if i don't even know what it does?"  
  
She smiled and said, "Just eat it, i'll eat it too."  
  
Conan-kun fetched two glasses of water and placed it in front of them.  
  
They both reached for one and swallowed the pill.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Conan-kun screamed, his heart was throbbing and his eyes were popping. The pill started to work once it went down his throat. A familiar pain shot through his chest as he yelped in pain.  
  
Ai was also suffering the same consenquenses as he was, although she wasn't screaming her head off, cold sweat started to slide down her forehead. She gasped for air and clutched her chest, her eyes widened in pain.  
  
Conan-kun's pain was ten times worse after a few seconds, his vision was blurred and in the end, all he could see was red and black splotches all over the place.  
  
Ai's teeshirt was soaked with sweat, her shaking hand reached over and grabbed Conan's hand... just before they blacked out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Agasa's POV  
  
I ran down the stairs once i heard Shinichi's screaming.  
  
When i reached the bottom stairs, i saw Ai and Shinichi on the ground sweating.  
  
I ran upstairs and grabbed a jug of water and poured it over the two kids.  
  
End of POV  
  
"AUGH!" Conan shrieked as the water spilled into his mouth.  
  
Ai jumped up as well, panting and gasping for air.  
  
Agasa exclaimed as they both struggled to their feet, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING???"  
  
Conan rasped, "We both tried out Ai's new cure. But i don't think it worked."  
  
They both looked at their hands and feet, nope, no change.  
  
Agasa led Conan upstairs, but Ai insisted on staying in the lab.  
  
Once the two went upstairs, Ai buried her head in her hands, "How can this be?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, when both Conan and Ai went to sleep.  
  
Osaka was still working on Conan's new skateboard.  
  
"I just hope those two are okay," he muttered as he worked.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Conan awoke as a he felt a sharp jolt in his head, he opened an eye and found that Kogoro had kicked him in his sleep.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
  
It was only 5:30, too early, he thought.  
  
No matter how much he tossed and turned, he still couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
"Oh great," he groaned, he kicked off his covers and dragged his feet to the washroom.  
  
His eyes were closed as he brushed his teeth, he grunted and took off his shirt.  
  
"That's strange, that shirt was too big for me... now it's too small..." he muttered.  
  
He kicked off his pants, and in the end, he was standing naked in the washroom.  
  
He opened his eyes and peered into the mirror to check if there was any toothpaste left on him.  
  
He gasped... it wasn't Conan, he was.... Shinichi...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
How was it? R/R please! 


End file.
